


Can I Be On Top Please?

by TheRandomSilver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Topping from the Bottom, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomSilver/pseuds/TheRandomSilver
Summary: Sam wants to be on top for once, Dean obliges, and Sam starts to somewhat regret his request.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	Can I Be On Top Please?

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut so uh- Enjoy!

A moan rings out through the room, evidently coming from Sam’s panting lips. His head was thrown back and legs spread wide open on top of his brother. Sam’s hands switched back and forth from pushing on the bed sheets and pushing on Dean’s chest.  
Dean groaned from underneath him, his dick twitching and forcing another long moan to escape from his little brother’s mouth. The view that Dean saw at the moment was fucking hot, Sam riding on top of him and fucking himself on his dick.  
“That’s it, baby boy, you’re doing good.”

Dean’s name spills from Sam’s mouth as he brought himself down hard onto his brother’s dick. Dean wanted to buck his hips upwards and deeper into that warm and electrifying sensation, but Sam’s request stops him from doing so. Instead, he gives his brother soft encouragements with wavering restraint clear in his voice.  
“Oh Sammy, it feels so good. You feel so good. So tight-“

“Dean-“ Sam once again buries Dean’s dick deep inside him, before collapsing into Dean’s chest. Gasps and moans escape him as he pleads: “Dean, oh god, please, please.”

Dean wraps his arms around his little brother and lets out a soft ‘hm?’, his dick twitching and he’s this close to finishing.

“I can’t- I’m sorry big brother.” Sam pants against Dean’s ear and Dean swears it’s the hottest thing ever. “I can’t do it anymore, please fuck me Dean.”

The last shred of restraint that Dean had was immediately taken away at Sam’s pleading. His hands grabbed onto Sammy’s waist to pull him up, before bringing him down hard. His hips bucked up, his dick fucking into Sam deep and rough, and Sam screams ‘Dean- Dean, deeper, ah deeper, harder’ over and over. Sam comes quickly for the first time all over their stomachs, and it isn’t long until he does again, squeezing Dean’s dick tighter and taking it deep.  
And then Dean comes hot and dirty within Sam’s clenching hole, filling him up to the brim, with Sam shouting out his big brother’s name.

They’re both panting and pleased when they finish. Sam snuggles closer on Dean’s chest, and pecks a light kiss onto his brother’s lips. He gives a childish grin, but it doesn’t stay on for long. A look of surprised fervour came onto Sammy’s face as the dick, still buried deep in him, hardened. 

Dean chuckled, his hand cupping Sammy’s face. “Ready for another round kiddo?”

Sam regrets saying such a request and turning on his big brother so much, but those regrets disappear into the long moans and pleasure of the rest of the night.


End file.
